


Ladies Come and Ladies Go (but it's the bandmates that will keep you going)

by TrappingLightningBugs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Gangbang, Group Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrappingLightningBugs/pseuds/TrappingLightningBugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun's presence in the group seemed to be confined to reminding all of them that they were too gay for all of the skin ship without some form of recompense. Thankfully, none of them seemed to mind too much, when those moments came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladies Come and Ladies Go (but it's the bandmates that will keep you going)

The day SM decided to add one Byun Baekhyun to their new boy group was the day they apparently decided that it wasn’t enough for 12 hormonal boys to be living in such close proximity, but that they also had to suffer for the inevitably long showers and computer viruses they were going to get from porn sites.  


Because oh; Baekhyun must have had a sixth sense when it came to his own body.  


The first time he was pushed out on stage in pants a size too small, rather than dance stiffly, he pushed those poor things to their limits, pulling off all of their moves effortlessly, though the seams screamed with the injustice. He only smiled, eyes staring boldly at the fans as he locked them in his smolder, uncaring that he could be standing there in his boxer briefs in moments. Watching the audience melt, the members all thought he got off on it.  


But most people saw Jongin first; the way he could weave his dancing together so smoothly that he would ooze sex appeal—a cocky smirk on his lips to match his bedroom eyes. But behind him, Baekhyun burned slowly, an underground coal mine set aflame to Kai’s forest fire.  


The members could appreciate Jongin’s mastery and the effortless way he made his best skill into pure sex appeal. He was a visual in its base form.  


But while the fans yelled for Kai, he had no idea how to direct his sex appeal into his everyday life. If he could get a fan into bed without saying more than a few words of direction, he was usually safe, but hitting on girls the old fashioned way gave way to the true dork that resided inside of him. EXO collectively worried for and adored Kim Jongin, even if he was one of the most popular members with the girls.  


Baekhyun, in comparison, was a demon.  


Fan meets were the only place they were truly safe—because he had so many people to please, so many eyes on him. Dance practices and concerts had his eyes on _them_ from every angle or mirror in the room, the dark, kohl-rimmed eyes only adding to the intensity. Yixing would wake up in a cold sweat some nights, when they all first started, feeling eyes on him in his sleep. Rather than a burglar, it would be his own memory betraying him, reminding him of the penetrating stare from earlier in the day.  


Getting ready for a concert would have the others trapped with his knowing smirks, hands brushing casually over butts and crotches when they had to rush past each other. And the worst part was when his tongue would dart out, quick and shameless, over his lower lip, before his teeth would catch it, pulling it tantalizingly before he would then turn to who was seated next to him, laughing loudly like there was nothing strange about the way he conducted himself.  


Mouths went dry around him more often than not, and people like Chanyeol and Joonmyeon didn’t seem to know how to work with him. Chanyeol dealt with it by laughing with him, assuming he was just imagining where the line began to blur between skin-ship and intimacy.  


Kyungsoo and Yifan seemed to know better, and while Yifan would humor him, his hands would seem to linger until he caught his actions and pulled back.  


Kyungsoo was the exact opposite: He avoided Baekhyun, scowling at him whenever they would interact. He knew better.  


In reality, all of them knew better—but that didn’t keep their gazes from lingering on the pants that never seemed to fit his legs the way they should. Not a good practice for their sanity.  


Even Tao, who refused to shower alone, would come out of showers with glazed features when he took them with Baekhyun, spine just a little too stiff, loose towel held just below his navel.  


No one dared to ask him besides Yifan, who _would_ move in if Baekhyun was taking advantage of Tao’s strange preference, but nothing ever happened: Tao reported that Baekhyun was always more than happy to help him wash his back or hair. And he was always the first one to drop something.  


When he began dating Taeyeon, it was a blessing for all of them—this way the touches, the looks, the way he moved his hips, it would all disappear or lessen. They knew they had to have fan service, but Taeyeon was no fool: She was able to identify her boyfriend’s bad habits long before the other members could even admit to themselves what Baekhyun was doing to them.  


If anything, he only got worse: He would go on dates with her, come home with lipstick smeared over his mouth, and then strip off his clothes slowly, piece by piece, as he’d go take a shower before bed.  


_Call Me Baby_ era was probably the worst; the leather, the body rolls, the way his hand would slide low, dip into his sweats during practice, eyes in the mirror, daring the others to meet his gaze. Back stage his hands were shameless, knuckles brushing butts, hips, thighs, sometimes even palming over them slowly.  


In those moments, time froze, and whichever (un)lucky member that had his attention would hold still, delirious with electric warning. Most members let it happen, slipping away to the bathroom shortly after, if it had been a particularly impactful visit, but no one seemed willing to speak up.  


Until Kyungsoo had finally snapped and grabbed his hand one of those times, finally going to put an end to this. But Baekhyun only smiled at him, his free hand brushing over the front of Kyungsoo’s ridiculous blue pants.  


“Everything okay, D.O.- _sshi_?” He asked playfully, knowing that would cause the man to yank back, his features twisting with frustration.  


He wasn’t wrong—but then again, if there was anything Baekhyun knew at that point, it was how to read his bandmates.  


How sucking on his fingertips would cause Chanyeol and Yifan to choke.  


How bending over in front of Jongdae could nearly always cause him to pop a boner.  


How Kyungsoo would resist, but fall completely to pieces at the faintest touches.  


Oh yes; he knew their vices all too well.  


It was his favorite game—playing with them. To the point that when he broke up with Taeyeon, there was no discernable difference in how he acted around the members.  


He loved brushing past them in their tight kitchen, butt rubbing against the arms and hips of people trying to eat quickly before their schedules.  


The members felt like they were losing their minds.  


So it shouldn’t have been a surprise when one of them finally snapped.  


The night after one of their EXO’lution concerts found the members returning to their dorms, too high on adrenaline to be tired just yet. They weren’t in costume, but Baekhyun had refused to take off his eye makeup.  


“It makes me feel sexy!” He laughed at the stylist, batting his eyelashes playfully until the flustered coordi- _noona_ let him have his way.  


The entire ride in the car was spent recounting the moments they thought each other had messed up, full of yelling and playful elbowing. Baekhyun played along normally, leaning across people and fucking around, though his foot would periodically slide against Kyungsoo’s, who was the unlucky one that had gotten stuck riding next to him.  


They all had expected one of them to snap sooner or later, but when they all arrived home, and Baekhyun breezed past everyone into his room, fingers deftly undoing the buttons of his shirt as he went, none of them expected that night to be the night.  


Kyungsoo shoved past the others, marching through the room with an exasperation and irritation that told everyone that Baekhyun hadn’t gone easy on him just because they’d been exerting themselves all night. Most of them snickered a bit, expecting him to make the right turn toward the shower. But he followed after Baekhyun.  


Suddenly, everyone became all too aware of their own breathing, silence settling over them after his passing, and they quickly split up, refusing to make eye contact with anyone else. The only ones who seemed largely unaffected were Jongin and Chanyeol—the former seeming to be focused on Kyungsoo’s retreating back, and the latter just seeming unaware of it.  


Kyungsoo burst into the room, thoughts inflamed as he took in the sight of Baekhyun partially bent over, tugging off his skinny jeans from where they had stuck on his ankles. They had to wear boxer briefs for their performances, and while Kyungsoo didn’t exactly have a kink for that kind of thing, he couldn’t keep his gaze from roaming over the sight, watching how the fabric stretched with the sharp curve of Baekhyun’s body.  


“You need something?” Baekhyun asked, not finding it too out of the ordinary for his roommate to have come straight in. Kyungsoo was one to pretend nothing was wrong, even when he had a certain problem straining against the front of his trousers.  


Instead of answering, Kyungsoo strode forward, purpose settling where there had previously only been anger. His hands went to Baekhyun’s butt and he pushed, causing the other vocalist to stumble forward, hands going to the bed to stabilize himself.  


Now Baekhyun looked back grumpily. “What was that for?”  


Kyungsoo stepped forward, eyes narrowing slightly, “You’re a problem.” But even then he couldn’t keep his eyes off of the sight of Baekhyun’s back and butt, spine curving like he was offering himself to him.  


Sensing Kyungsoo’s strange energy, Baekhyun straightened up, body starting to turn toward the other, feeling the crackling tension that had formed somewhere in the few seconds after Kyungsoo entered the room, when Kyungsoo pushed him back down, hand going to rest in the middle of his back, the other vocalist holding him there.  


“You say that like it’s anything new.” Baekhyun quipped dryly, eyes darting between Kyungsoo and the bed as he wondered if he should try to get up, “Or is this it? Are you going to beat me up? Or,” he talked so much, “something else? Surely you didn’t just come in here to shove me?” He tried to straighten up, kicking off the other pant leg of his jeans as he got away from Baekhyun’s hold, unashamed that he was mostly nude.  


“You look fucking stupid in those underwear.” Kyungsoo commented, before he pushed Baekhyun one more time, watching with far too much satisfaction as the man’s attempt to catch himself only had him fall hard onto his bed, ass first this time.  


Baekhyun grunted irritably, about to go off on him, until he saw Kyungsoo’s hands go down to his pants. When he popped the button, Baekhyun’s expression morphed into a smirk. “I always thought you would be first.”  


Kyungsoo dropped his pants, then his hands went to the hem of his shirt, yanking it up over his head, expression harsh, but curious again in an instant. Baekhyun met the gaze boldly, pushing his unbuttoned shirt aside with a hand, exposing his pale chest. “How cute. You’re actually checking to see if I’m going to scream for the others.” His expression turned wicked, “Maybe later, depends how much I enjoy this.”  


That was all the convincing Kyungsoo needed, the man climbing onto the bed over top of the other vocalist, one hand moving to lock in Baekhyun’s hair, dragging him up for a bruising kiss.  


Their lips moved harshly together, Baekhyun’s parting as he nipped at Kyungsoo’s upper lip, fucking around even when it was obvious where this was leading. His arms wrapped around Kyungsoo’s shoulders, short nails only just digging in.  


Disliking that he basically was straddling Baekhyun’s lap, Kyungsoo moved to press the man against the bed, going instead to straddle his left thigh, as he worked to keep the kiss while his hand snaked down Baekhyun’s chest from his hair, pinching a nipple and laughing when a slightly strangled noise left the man under him.  


But that was only a small dose of revenge in the face of his future accomplishment; in the meantime, his hand continued south, fumbling for Baekhyun’s underwear.  


Slipping his hand inside the boxer briefs, he wrapped his fingers around the man’s member and started stroking him, touch loose around him, while he thought about the long walk he’d have to take back to his bed for lube.  


“Fuck,” he muttered, pulling away from their kisses, as Baekhyun’s hands slid down his bare back to grab Kyungsoo’s ass.  


Kyungsoo felt a rush of excitement surge through him, only to be chased away by irritation when Baekhyun asked, “So you’re gonna ride me?”  


He pulled back, scoffing down at the other vocalist, “In your dreams.”  


To drive home the point, he stood up and walked over to his bed, reaching under for the shoe box that had contained his athletic shoes at one point, drawing out a condom and a decently sized bottle of lube.  


When Baekhyun saw it, he laughed and commented, “If I was drunk, I could easily mistake that for something you cook with.”  


Kyungsoo cast him a withering glare, taking note that Baekhyun had kicked off his underwear, and moved to set the items on Baekhyun’s bed, before kicking off his own and then gesturing for Baekhyun to come forward.  


Apparently thinking he would be receiving a kiss, he began to loudly complain when Kyungsoo grabbed him, wrestling the other vocalist beneath him without too much of an issue, pinning him ass up against the bed.  


“If you thought you were topping, you should have sucked this dick a long time ago.” Kyungsoo responded sweetly, hand coming down to lightly swat Baekhyun’s ass.  


He expected him to complain more at that, but instead was shocked when Baekhyun moaned, voice coming out a bit heavier: “Don’t do that without warning me!”  


Kyungsoo laughed, opened the cap of the lube, and squirted some onto his fingers, warming it up before his other hand came down, suddenly, across Baekhyun’s ass again.  


Baekhyun moaned again, louder than before, as he whined angrily at him, complaining that he wouldn’t get to go anywhere near his ass if he kept that up.  


But while Kyungsoo gently trailed a slicked finger over the red skin, moving it to his entrance after a moment to stroke little circles, their other bandmates had frozen where they had moved. The first moan could be considered an error in what they heard, but by the second one, there was no second guessing it.  


Kris swallowed heavily. Chanyeol couldn’t seem to remember how to close his mouth. Luhan was smirking at Xiumin, and Jongin looked stunned. No one expected Jongin to be the first one to move, but he pushed past everyone else after a long moment, unsure where he was going until he ended up in front of the closed door to Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s dorm room.  


He stopped right in front of the door, hesitating for a moment, before he pressed his ear to the thin wood, listening, not noticing the weight of the other members’ gazes on him.  


At first, he heard nothing, then:  


“I kind of think I want to fuck your thighs.”  


“You would say that when you’re two fingers deep.”  


“So—“  


“Well, you have to fuck me now: I’m not getting stretched for the hell of it. You’d have to eat me out for me to be okay with that.”  


Baekhyun’s voice was a bit strained, and Kyungsoo’s sounded deeper, like he was being swallowed by his own desire.  


Jongin felt heat rush to his cheeks, stunned, and when Minseok spoke up, far too close to him, asking “Jongin?” he yelped, jumped, and his head knocked off of the door.  


Kyungsoo, who had just pressed his two fingers back into Baekhyun’s heat after pulling them out, cocked his head to the side curiously, wondering if someone was just walking heavily.  


When no one else made a sound, Baekhyun called out, “You can come in!”  


A startled gasp came from behind the door, but before Kyungsoo could do much more than shoot Baekhyun an annoyed glance, the door cracked open, Jongin peering in.  


“Oh,” the dancer breathed softly, expression tense as his gaze swept over the near-nakedness of his bandmates and the sight of Kyungsoo’s fingers thrusting in and out of Baekhyun’s ass. To Jongin, it appeared that he hadn’t even paused for the disruption.  


Baekhyun tossed his head back, smirking a bit. He had been moved to his back after he complained about the “injustice” of being fingered face down. “Hello Jongin- _ah_.” He purred, “Please come in, shut the door—or, perhaps, leave it open.”  


Jongin seemed caught somewhere between lust and amazement, his expression looking far too young for a moment as he moved to almost closed the door, but ultimately ended up leaving it open.  


“An exhibitionist.” Baekhyun murmured approvingly, grinning when the dancer went red.  


Kyungsoo stepped in at that point, turning partially so his dark gaze ensnared the new addition to this game. “Jongin,” his attention swept impassively over the other, “Clothes off.”  


The man nearly tripped to obey, Baekhyun laughing until Kyungsoo pushed another finger in, causing him to groan and wiggle his hips down. Pleasure was starting to come from the stretch, but he would need more very, very soon.  


After Jongin had, appropriately, stripped down to his underwear, a comfortable pair of boxers he likely had planned to sleep in, Kyungsoo gestured for Jongin to come over.  


“As much as I’d love to touch you,” his eyes slid down his bandmate’s toned body, “I think we’d both appreciate you shutting Baekhyun up.”  


Jongin looked at him, confused, but Baekhyun understood, grumbling, “Oh, sure—just come in here acting like I get no say in this. This isn’t exactly for you, you know.”  


Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, “Oh, be quiet.” And when Baekhyun went to protest, he curled his fingers and spread them, the vocalist’s words turning into a whiny moan of pleasure.  


That would have been the prime chance to shut the man up, but Jongin looked frozen, no bulge even visible yet. Kyungsoo sighed; he would have to do it himself.  


“Jongin,” he waited until the man looked over, “Catch.” Kyungsoo tossed the bottle of lube at him, then pulled his fingers out of Baekhyun in one quick tug. “Take over for me.”  


Running his clean hand up through his bangs, brushing them back, he climbed up onto the bed, barely hearing Baekhyun’s question before he gripped his own erection, fist at the base as he offered himself to the other vocalist.  


Contradicting himself from moments before, Baekhyun smiled up at him wryly, then parted his lips slowly, cock twitching against his stomach. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about this a lot—especially with Kyungsoo, who looked like he could rip you to pieces when he got angry.  


Jongin, meanwhile, fumbled with the lube for a moment, before giving up and going to kneel at the end of the bed.  


The head of Kyungsoo’s cock had just slid over his lower lip, the vocalist’s tongue greeting it with a playful lick, when Jongin’s tongue moved to lap over the wet hole.  


Baekhyun gasped sharply, lips parting, and Kyungsoo didn’t have to think as he took the opportunity to thrust into the man’s mouth, choking him for a moment, until his hand went to the base of Kyungsoo’s cock to control it.  


Jongin’s tongue slipped over the hole, then slowly pushed in, the dancer ignoring the taste of the lube as he focused on the how lewd it must look, wondering if the other members might stumble across them. Heat curled in his stomach as he considered this, and his tongue twisted within the other, swirling slowly around as Baekhyun moaned out, the sound muffled by the cock in his mouth. The vibrations caused Kyungsoo to moan seconds later, hips twitching forward to push his cock further down the vocalist’s throat.  


Outside, the noises had become easier to hear, and while most of the members had retreated to their rooms in an attempt to muffle the sounds, a few of them hesitated by their doors, or in the living room.  


Joonmyeon, too frozen by the sounds to retreat, finally decided he would have to go intervene after hearing one particularly loud moan.  


Jumping up from the couch with almost too much energy, he charged forward, bursting into the room and making everyone jump, though it melted into a longer, more satisfied moan from Kyungsoo when that led to his cock pushing further down Baekhyun’s throat.  


At that, Baekhyun finally had had enough of Kyungsoo’s cock in his mouth and pulled back, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth, lips red and abused looking.  


He looked up to stare heatedly at Joonmyeon, who had launched into a lecture: “Don’t you know better? What if a fan is watching our windows, what would they say?”  


It looked like it could have gone on for a lot longer, Jongin finally pulling back to wipe the saliva and lube off of his own chin, when a pair of strong arms wrapped around Joonmyeon from behind, causing him to yelp with surprise and jump.  


“Joonmyeon,” Yifan’s voice came from slightly above his ear, “Give it a rest.”  


“If you want to join so bad,” Baekhyun cut in, ignoring how Kyungsoo had taken the break in his touching Baekhyun for his gaze to roam hungrily over Jongin, “I’d gladly suck your cock, leader- _nim_.” He smirked evilly, loving a little too much how Joonmyeon choked.  


Yifan’s flat, unimpressed look found Baekhyun, who laughed loudly. They didn’t flaunt it much, but Yifan was possessive of the other leader, and everyone knew that the louder Joonmyeon was, the more jealous Yifan had gotten that day.  


“I can take you in my mouth, and _gege_ in my ass, and we can see if you guys touch.” He laughed again, obnoxiously, when Jongin shot him a horrified look.  


“Either way, I’m not waiting for you two.” Kyungsoo spoke up bluntly, his cock hard in his hand, as he had just finished rolling the condom he had brought over before down his shaft. “But please, someone plug his mouth up again.”  


Baekhyun’s tongue darted out quickly, smoothing over his lower lip, eyes sparkling with the dangerous knowledge that he knew just what he could do to the others, just with something like that. “You say it like you don’t like me talking, but _I_ know you just like seeing me with a cock in my mouth.”  


Jongin swallowed hard, looking more than willing, despite the teasing, when Yifan spoke up: “Joonmyeon’ll do it.”  


Everyone turned to look at him with obvious surprise, but he explained with an easy: “I can stretch him pretty painlessly if Baek sucks his dick for a little while.”  


Joonmyeon stared up at him then, horrified that he would be so upfront about their sex life, but when Yifan kissed his nose, he only muttered, “Jesus, you people are insufferable…” before his hands went down to his own pajama pants, tugging them down to unveil his boxer briefs.  


Yifan gestured at the figures on the bed to get their attention, “Who has the lube?”  


Kyungsoo held it out as he finished lubing up his condom, not moving his gaze from Baekhyun, who had stared moaning again as Jongin resettled by his side and began to stroke slowly over his cock, looking mesmerized.  


After Yifan took the lube, he moved back onto the bed, ordering Jongin to move a bit closer to the other side, as he drew himself out of his boxers, then positioned himself in between Baekhyun’s spread legs, guiding hand going to press his cock head to the vocalist’s entrance. As much as Jongin had sputtered at the idea of Baekhyun being spit roasted by the two leaders, it had played around in Yifan’s mind too much for him to do anything else at that point.  


Kyungsoo shook his head, glaring at Yifan as he muttered, “Figures I make the first move and you push your way in.”  


Yifan raised his eyebrows suggestively, squeezing some additional lube over Baekhyun’s hole, before he pushed forward sharply, cock head penetrating the stretched tightness with a sharp cry from Baekhyun that had Jongin pumping faster, worried about the other man being in pain.  


Shaking his head, Kyungsoo moved to the other side of the bed, correcting the dancer with a gentle “If you want to keep him feeling good, your mouth would be a lot better.”  


Jongin glanced up at him, then nodded, suddenly feeling a lot shyer as his lips parted to give the crown a wet kiss, tongue flicking out to lave over the heated skin.  


Yifan thrust forward as deep as he could go at that moment, relishing in the tight heat, but when Baekhyun moaned out again, much more desperately than before, his attention went to Joonmyeon, who hadn’t done much more than take himself out of his pants.  


“Choke him.” He ordered, voice low and leaving no room for arguments.  


Joonmyeon jumped, then tried to come in via the side, only to accidentally poke Baekhyun in the nose with his cock. He grew even more flustered than he already was, cheeks burning, and when a pair of comforting hands moved to readjust him, he nearly jumped a foot, though he let himself be maneuvered until he was straddling Baekhyun’s head.  


“There you go, _hyung_ ,” Sehun spoke in a careful voice, “You looked like you needed some help.”  


It was surprising the _maknae_ didn’t sound mocking as he addressed his leader failing to get a blowjob, but when Joonmyeon turned his head to look, hand fisting his own cock to finally guide it into the vocalist’s mouth, he saw Luhan playing the puppet master, with his arms around the other like vines, murmuring into his ear.  


“Good boy, ‘Hun. Daddy’s very proud of his baby boy.”  


Sehun shivered, muttering, “Lu, not here—” but was cut off with a rough grab of his hip.  


“Who?”  


Joonmyeon shivered darkly as he heard Sehun whine ‘daddy,’ his own hips thrusting involuntarily into Baekhyun’s mouth, who just moaned wantonly around the length, eyelashes clinging together from the tears that had begun to wet them.  


And as he finally began fucking the man’s mouth, Yifan had built up a steady pace, his toned thighs braced against the bed as he fucked evenly into Baekhyun, jolting both his own lover and Jongin, who was still peppering Baekhyun’s cock with kisses. It wasn’t a surprise that none of them had noticed Sehun and Luhan’s entrance; each of them had a task, and the bed was squeaking from Yifan’s powerful thrusts.  


“Weren’t you going to stretch Joonmyeon?” Kyungsoo asked dryly after a few minutes of this, still mad his time had been interrupted. He had grown bored standing there, and had gone to join Jongin, though he only fisted the base of Baekhyun’s cock, making sure he couldn’t come. His anger might have largely dissipated, but he wasn’t there to suck the cocky asshole’s dick.  


“I can do that if you want,” Jongdae cut through the self-contained bubble. Somewhere along all of the rough pants and Sehun and Luhan’s entry, the door had been left completely open, and the other members now hovered on the fringe, cocks hard in their pants as they took in Baekhyun, laid out like a sacrifice to be used and fucked after such a long time of taunting them with his body.  


But Yifan was too possessive to let Jongdae join like that. “No,” he grunted, pulling out of Baekhyun with a sharp jerk that left the vocalist gasping, “I’ll do it.”  


As he was already condom’d, and frankly starting to get a little soft from the lack of attention, Kyungsoo quickly pushed his way back over, hands going to rest firmly on Baekhyun’s thighs, gripping tightly and relishing in the moan he now heard unbidden from the other vocalist, as Yifan pulled Joonmyeon away, taking him over to the other bed with the bottle of lube.  


Kyungsoo stared down at the stretched hole, wishing he could go condom-less, but he would be damned if he got an STI from him. Well, at least he knew he had been stretched enough.  


Pushing in with a slow slide, Baekhyun’s let out a whine that quickly rose to a peak, as Jongin’s place was taken by Sehun, who was pushed down forcefully by Luhan’s hand to take his cock in mouth, Luhan laughing, “Lucky, ‘Hun. His cock looks much easier to take than our toys.”  


Ignoring the strung-out whimper from the vocalist, Luhan pulled Sehun’s boxers down over his ass, leaving them clinging above his knees, wasting no time before he moved to tug a smooth pink plug from Sehun’s hole.  


He moaned so loudly around Baekhyun’s cock that Jongin quickly scrambled to fist the base, leaving Baekhyun swearing and sobbing with his need to release.  


Sehun didn’t realize how close he just had come to swallowing Baekhyun’s cum, nor could he care, as Luhan moved to push the plug back in, letting the ribbed surface drag along his walls tantalizingly as his fingers tugged at Sehun’s hair. The _maknae_ sobbed around the length, tears building up at the corners of his eyes as he wished his daddy would take him and fuck him hard. They had gone to play shortly after Kyungsoo had accosted Baekhyun, but unlike Yifan and Joonmyeon, Luhan was rarely jealous. He knew his baby would always prefer _his_ cock, and his games—even if at that moment, Sehun would have given anything to skip the games.  


As Minseok came to collect Jongin, murmuring how good of a job he had done while his hands mapped out his chest, Kyungsoo finally set a steady rhythm, as he’d had to work around four other people’s flailing limbs when Baekhyun had almost cum. When he finally was able to start pushing in, a dark ecstasy came over him. It felt like no one else was in the room.  


“Byun, you piece of shit,” he grunted, hips jackhammering into him, “Always fucking around.” His fingers dug sharply in, and Sehun barely had to move on Baekhyun’s cock, if he angled his head right. “With no _consequence_. It’s infuriating.” Kyungsoo began panting, sweat beading on his chest and forehead, “You’re lucky I didn’t take you fucking _raw_.”  


Tao had moved to press his cock into Baekhyun’s mouth, seeing his chance, but he had gotten distracted coating the man’s lips with precome, so the vocalist could respond: “Why the fuck didn’t you? You’re even wearing a condom. It feels like you really care—” But ‘care’ was cut off, as Tao took the opportunity to finally push himself into the wet heat of Baekhyun’s mouth.  


Moaning without restraint, enjoying the sight of his rival being used like a sex toy, Kyungsoo gave one last hard thrust, grinding into him, before he pulled out and retorted, “Whoever said I planned to keep the condom on?”  


He went to pull out, tugging off the condom, giving only a warning (“Tao, move”) to EXO-M’s youngest member, before he moved further up the bed, hand pumping himself furiously so he wouldn’t ruin his peak.  


Normally, Tao wouldn’t even have heard him, he was so lost in his own world, hips pushing himself desperately deeper and deeper into Baekhyun’s mouth, but he turned his head ever so slightly, caught sight of Kyungsoo’s cock, the foreskin sliding up and down to unveil his cock head, and he moaned, shifting to pull his own length out of the needy man’s mouth, as he instinctively knew what was coming.  


Baekhyun tried to chase it, but a moment later his flushed cheeks were painted with ropes of white, the man first swearing before parting his lips to catch some. Kyungsoo stroked himself through the aftershocks, panting roughly as a thick coat of satisfaction settled on his shoulders. He smiled smugly, another member already pushing into Baekhyun from behind them, unwilling to leave that particular hole alone.  


The vocalist let out a needy, high pitched wail, and his body convulsed like he was coming, though no white painted his stomach.  


Sehun pulled back, expression dazed and soft, as he shifted his attention to take in his lover’s hand suddenly tight around Baekhyun’s cock, thumb tracing a playful circle as he met Sehun’s gaze with a dark smirk. “I think it’s about time we had our turn.”  


But Jongdae, who had jumped at his chance to fuck the other after being denied action earlier, was already pounding into Baekhyun.  


Luhan shot him an unimpressed look, asking, “Do you really have to do that now? Can’t you just take Tao’s place?”  


Kyungsoo snorted when Jongdae ignored them, pressing Baekhyun’s legs so that they fell up over his shoulders. He stood up, feeling satisfaction settle deep within him, and called out for Jongin, wanting to see if the boy had gotten to come, or if Minseok was toying with him. He had been meaning to pay him some attention all night.  


“I have a better idea…” Luhan murmured, pink lips ghosting over Sehun’s ear as he whispered to him to go join Tao. “Let’s see if he can take two.”  


Guiding Sehun over to Baekhyun’s head, nodding in amusement to Yixing, who had finally made his way over to the group on the bed, his hand gently stroking the Baekhyun’s cock. Lewd sounds came from varying corners of the room, steam clinging to the two windows behind the blinds, and Yixing alone looked well-composed. Hair unruffled, eyes shining with determination, he could be going on stage for a solo, if it wasn’t for the presently ignored problem that showed far too much in his tight pants.  


“Comfy?” Xiumin asked as he strolled over, beautifully ruffled, lips slightly bruised from the attention he had given Jongin until Kyungsoo had reprieved him.  


Yixing tilted his head slightly to the side, smiling faintly at his bandmate, only to have his barely formed words interrupted by an alarmed noise from Baekhyun.  


Two dicks weren’t going to fit after all—not even in his big mouth.  


Baekhyun gasped, whining for release, attention, hating and loving that they used his body as an epicenter to a night of release and debauchery. Baekhyun licked feebly at the two cocks presented to him, moving back and forth between them, until Luhan showed his hand and ordered Tao away. “We’re going to take an eye out if Hunnie’s cock doesn’t go in his mouth soon.”  


Heeding the warning a bit too well, Tao scrambled away, whining unhappily, until Yixing gently called out, “Tao, you could help me?”  


The Chinese _maknae_ shifted over, movements jerky with how turned on he was, and Yixing gestured to Baekhyun’s cock. “Keep a hold on him for me, yeah?”  
Tao nodded, climbing back onto the bed, as Yixing corrected, “Sit on the edge, face out—I’ll make sure your hand is in the right place.”  


Yixing positioned him, showing him the proper place to grip to keep the vocalist from releasing, fingers loose at the moment while Jongdae fucked him good and hard. He was quickly reaching his peak, but that mattered so very little to Yixing and Tao, the former dropping to his knees, more than willing to take care of his _maknae_.  


Jongdae’s jolts forward pushed Baekhyun’s cock in Tao’s light hold, thrusting for Sehun, who was perfectly content to be jerked around by this while being used by his daddy, so it was almost a shame that he clearly wasn’t going to last much longer.  


They flowed together like a machine, their moans mixing with the lighter ones from around the room, as Yixing’s lips parted to take in Tao’s cock, as Jongdae slapped the underside of Baekhyun’s ass, calling him a cock slut, as Luhan’s hips pistoned in and out of his stretched baby. It was practically a game to see who could come first.  


In and out like a shot, power-vocal Jongdae came with a loud cry, a few of the members coming up for air long enough to sarcastically joke that he’d broken a window, and as his thrusts slowed to a careful grinding, his cum freely spurting inside of Baekhyun, Luhan’s thrusts grew harder. And Yixing, to contrast, only slowly bobbed his head over Tao’s cock.  


Baekhyun’s eyes had slid closed when Sehun’s cock had initially pushed past his lips, and when Luhan demanded he look at them, he didn’t listen, brows furrowed with his intense need to come, and the pleasure his body seemed locked in when he couldn’t.  


A harsh hand slapped his ass, and he cried out, eyes opening as Jongdae pulled himself out, smirking down at him. “Listen to your betters, cum slut.”  


Tears built up at the corners of his eyes from the rough treatment, escaping when Tao’s hand clamped down too hard on his base, startling him as EXO-M’s _maknae_ shot his load down Yixing’s throat.  


Yixing wiped the residual cum off of his mouth, Tao letting go of Baekhyun as he slumped onto the floor, clinging to the other, as he shifted from wanting to play to wanting to be taken care of. Glancing a bit sadly at Baekhyun, Yixing shifted to stand up, pulling Tao with him, as he promised, “Next time, I’ll be the first one over, okay Baek?”  


Not giving the man time to answer, Yixing pulled Tao away, laughing as Tao asked if he could return the favor, as Sehun hiccupped that he couldn’t hold back from cumming much longer.  


Luhan circled his hips against his baby’s perfect ass, seeming to think, before his attention was stolen by Xiumin, who had stolen his way over, and was kissing his way down Baekhyun’s thighs to his dripping hole.  


Sehun moaned wantonly, feeling ready to come into Baekhyun’s waiting mouth, when Luhan pulled back from him, and he nearly fell over, his daddy’s strong arms the only thing keeping him upright.  


“Let’s paint a picture,” Luhan murmured mischievously to his partner, arms moving to pull Sehun back toward him.  


Understanding after a moment, Sehun pulled himself free of Baekhyun’s mouth, blushing darkly when Baekhyun whined at the loss.  


Luhan scoffed, “Shush, we wouldn’t let you off so easily.”  


Eyes fluttering to blink the needy tears away, Baekhyun watched, expression coming to rest on one of bliss when both men moved to position themselves over his face, hands working quickly on their lengths.  


“Oh,” Baekhyun whispered, “Oh yes.” His voice cracked when Xiumin’s hot tongue found his dripping hole, laving over the stretched entrance to collect the cum Jongdae had left behind.  


His tongue finally breached the hole when Sehun first, with a loud cry, then Luhan added their cum to the spattering Kyungsoo had already left on Baekhyun’s face. Thankfully, Xiumin’s administrations had him crying out in pleasure, and he caught some in his mouth.  


Sighing with pleasure, Luhan’s arm tightened possessively around Sehun, as he drew out his phone and snapped a picture of Baekhyun, grinning evilly.  


“New contact picture~” he sang, before moving to draw Sehun away with a gentle coo about how good he had been.  


Baekhyun’s hand went up to wipe the combination of dried and new semen from his cheek, looking at the sticky wetness with a sense of wonder. He never would have thought Kyungsoo breaking would have catalyzed them all. Pride and arousal burned in him as he considered how much they all must have wanted it—one person couldn’t just have it, and they all had visited him.  


Now it was only Xiumin, tongue working hungrily in and out of him, as he felt the overwhelming realization of what had happened that day crash over him. He had needed to cum for so long, had dry orgasmed once, and this intensive lewd touching was only making him squirm additionally. It would have to be now. They’d all passed through over him, then away from him.  


His hand went down to his cock, wanting to stroke himself to a final completion, when a hand smacked his away from his cock.  


Attention drawn upward, he began to whine about it being his turn, when he realized he had forgotten one of them.  


“Well,” he drawled, voice still somehow managing to sound cocky eve with the semen of three men on his face, “I didn’t think you would ever figure out what’s been going on.”  


Chanyeol gave him a flat look, before shrugging, “Shut up. I’m here aren’t I? And I would have had you all night myself…if I knew it was an option.” He muttered the last part, before continuing with his own easy smirk, “but I wanted to be the last one. You’ll see.”  


He walked over to Xiumin, flicking his ear as he announced, “I want to fuck him, get off.”  


Xiumin shot him an unimpressed look, but pulled back, a string of saliva and cum connecting him to Baekhyun before he sat up. “Fine. But your ass is mine, next time.”  


Chanyeol’s gaze followed him hotly as Xiumin retired, the rapper wanting to make a comeback, but he was honestly too turned on by the thought to be able to before Xiumin left.  


Instead, he found his attention being drawn to the prone man on the bed, his hands shifting to Baekhyun’s hips, as he ordered, “Sit up.”  


Moving clumsily like he could barely control his body, Baekhyun lurched up into a sitting position, ass burning as he contemplated how hard a concert the next day would be after being fucked so thoroughly.  


But that was the only thought he could spare for that, as Kyungsoo’s nearly depleated bottle of lube was taken, Chanyeol drawing himself both out of his pants and boxers. He had come over looking nearly as untouched as Yixing, and Baekhyun couldn’t help asking, “Did you just watch the whole time?”  


“Nope,” he slicked up his cock with quick, sure strokes, foreskin sliding up and down his erection, the head red with desire, “I was letting Jongin play with my feet.” When he saw Baekhyun grimace, he laughed, “You do realize have at least half our group’s cum in your body right now? Don’t be an asshole.”  


“I can’t help it,” Baekhyun pursed his lips, eyes trained on the cock that was being jerked off at face level, “You were playing with him when you could have been playing with _me_.”  


Chanyeol shook his head, tossing his bangs out of his face, as he watched Baekhyun lean in to lick at his cock head, lapping up the beaded precome. “Selfish. If you want it that way, then let’s play.”  


Surprising Baekhyun, he sat down on the bed, legs mingling with the others, and he spoke simply, “You want to come, you have to fuck yourself on me.”  


Diabolical. But everyone knew Chanyeol was one of the biggest, and his ass ached to be filled, his body burning with the need to cum.  


Before he had too much time to think about it, Baekhyun was hauling himself forward, arms going around Chanyeol’s neck as he moved to settle himself on the rapper’s lap, cock head brushing against his abused entrance.  


Sucking a careful breath, Baekhyun’s gaze met Chanyeol’s steadily as he reached behind him, making sure he had him steady before he pushed the head in past his entrance. He sucked in a careful breath at the stretch, dark eyes never leaving his friend’s.  


“I would have thought,” he quipped, wiggling his hips a bit, “You would have been a bit nicer to me… I see how you watch me.” Baekhyun tossed his hair out of his face, “I see how you…stare.” He sank down on his cock then, gasping weakly as he circled his hips down, fingers grasping hard at Chanyeol’s shoulders.  


His head tilted back, and Chanyeol leaned in to scatter excited kisses over his neck and collarbone, hands going to his hips as he helped Baekhyun lift and lower himself lightly.  


“Please, Chanyeol,” he gasped weakly, moaning brokenly when the man bit down, sucking a hickey low on his collarbone so their clothes would be able to hide it, “I can’t…I need more…”  


Pulling back with an obvious smirk, his hands tightened on Baekhyun’s hips, and he murmured, “Keep up Baek, or tomorrow you’ll be on my lap in the car.”  


Bracing himself on the bed, using his grip on the other, Chanyeol began fucking up into Baekhyun strongly, slapping his ass when the other seemed content to let him do all of the work. Letting out a desperate sob, Baekhyun started fucking himself down on his cock in time with his thrusts, moaning without abandon, shortly-cut nails raking down Chanyeol’s back.  


They met with less and less rhythm each time, both exhausted and sweaty from all of the prior events, so when Baekhyun started begging for more, for release, Chanyeol reached down and started pumping his cock, grinding his hips up jerkily as his thumb rubbed the sensitive underside of the man’s cock with each pull.  


Baekhyun moaned loudly, “Yeol, yes, yes, just like that, please—” he circled his hips down, and began to see white, no hand in sight to stop him this time around. And as Chanyeol reached his peak, coming with a pleased groan deep in the vocalist’s ass, Baekhyun sobbed out, tears flowing once more as he came hard over Chanyeol’s hand and his own stomach, body slumping forward with the intense force.  


Chanyeol rode out the aftershocks, circling his hips up into Baekhyun before he finally reached behind him, letting out a sharp breath of air when his sensitive cock was pulled free of the vocalist’s tight entrance.  


Baekhyun’s eyes were shut, makeup smeared from his tears, but Chanyeol didn’t bother to ask him how he was doing as he slipped out from under him. Messed up or not, the man had a wordlessly blissful expression, though his lips still seemed set in smug lines.  
Most of the members had stayed in the room, and some people still were finishing up, much like they just had, but after his orgasm, Chanyeol just wanted to take a quick shower and collapse into his own bed.  


His hand went to Baekhyun’s hair as he stood up, ruffling it, “You might want to shower before everyone else decides to. Who knows what might happen if they catch you dropping the soap.”  


Baekhyun gave him a thumbs up, already plotting for the next morning. If it had taken this long for them all to break, he’d really have to step up his game for the next time.

**Author's Note:**

> \- first work posted here wowowow  
> \- title is partially taken from "Touchin On My" by 3oh!3  
> \- this was written for [this prompt](http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/21279.html?thread=9118495#t9118495) over at exopromptmeme


End file.
